


Why not, we're buds

by Im_Innocent_I_Swear



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, Fantasizing, First Joshler Fic, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, be nice, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Innocent_I_Swear/pseuds/Im_Innocent_I_Swear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyler wakes up to Josh moaning his name, he gets hard himself.<br/>He asks Josh to fix it for him.<br/>Because why not? They're buds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not, we're buds

**Author's Note:**

> Lolzor

Josh woke up in the middle of the night when the tour bus drove through a pothole, making the bus shake. He groaned annoyed and turned around in the small bed. He heard Tyler quietly snore in the bed underneath him. Josh grinned at the thought of his best friend. There was one thing that stopped his grinning, though.

 _Friend_.

Fuck, he wanted nothing more than wake him up right now to fuck him senseless. To hear him moan like a whore for him. To feel his tight ass stretched around his hard, pulsing length. Or to see his cock disappear in his mouth, to feel his soft looking pink lips around him.

That would be nice.

Josh bit his lip and closed his eyes, beginning to imagine how beautiful Tyler would look on top of him. His bare tanned chest, his tattoos, his head thrown back and moaning out as he rode Josh hard and fast. Tyler would squeeze his eyes shot, looking gorgeous as ever, circling and grinding his hips around. His imagination became more and more detailed, vivid, divine.

After only a few minutes, Josh could already feel that he was half hard in his boxers. He quietly cursed himself, running his hand through his messy, dyed hair and started to try to take his mind of Tyler.

Tyler.

And it didn’t matter what Josh tried, thinking of completely different and not sexy things, his mind would always crept their way to Tyler.

“Stop think about Tyler,” Josh whispered to himself, “Think about puppies. I love puppies! I love petting them, too bad I’m allergic. My favourite is a husky. They’re so cute! Just like Tyler. Fuck, he’s adorable. I wonder how he’d look if I was pushing his face in a pillow as I fuck him. Would he still look cute?”

Josh threw his head back, annoyed with himself, annoyed with how Tyler was so irresistible. His hard on was still throbbing, aching to be touched. Josh covered his eyes in shame with one of his hands, the other one snaking down.  
He let out a pleasurable sigh when he started to slowly stroke himself through his boxers. His cock immediately responded to the soft touch and twitched, sending little electric volts of pleasure through Josh’s body. This encouraged him to take himself out of his boxers. He first spat in his hand and then sluggishly jerked himself off. After a few strokes, he flicked his thumb over his slit. Josh groaned quietly, his free hand running through his hair. His slow motions started to speed up.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Josh hissed, head thrown back on his pillow, mouth hanging open. His thighs tensed and trembled as he felt himself creeping closer to the edge. He pushed his thumb against his leaking tip, moaning quietly, forgetting completely about his friend underneath him. Josh clenched his teeth together and rolled on his side, all his muscles tensing as he came. “TylerTylerTy- _fuck_ …”

He whimpered as he felt the white liquid cover his stomach and chest. His body relaxed and tensed a few times, nothing but pure indulged pleasure pumping through his body. After the aftershocks, Josh relaxed completely, letting out a long sigh. He pulled the covers away, thankful for not spilling on the sheets. He saw the splatters of cum on his stomach and chest and grimaced.

“Gross,” he whispered to himself, running a finger through it.

“Tissue?” a voice from underneath him chirped. Josh froze completely, his eyes wide. A slim hand appeared, a white tissue in between his index finger and thumb. The tissue gracefully floating and waving around. Josh was still a bit startled and slowly took the tissue, beginning to wipe the cum off of him.

“Thanks…” he mumbled awkwardly. He decided to pretend this never happened the next day. If they both were to fall asleep right now, he would deny everything the next day. He hoped Tyler would brush it off as a weird dream.

“That was really hot, dude,” Tyler sighed from the bed underneath Josh. Josh gasped and scrunched the tissue up. He heard Tyler move in his bed underneath. “ _Super_ hot.”

“Tyler-” Josh started hesitantly, but was cut off immediately.

“You got me hard, man,” Tyler sighed, interrupting Josh who clenched his teeth together. “And, you know, it’s your fault. Not mine. So you should fix it, right?”

“Tyler, what the _fuck_ ,” Josh whisper-shouted. He heard Tyler shift in his bed and his face appeared, his brown eyes glistened in the poor lighting that Josh needed to sleep. Josh quickly pulled the sheets up to cover himself up. “I’m _not_ gonna jerk you off, dude.”

“Why not?” Tyler asked pouting. “We’re buds.”

“Dude!” Josh whisper-shouted, glaring. Tyler giggled at his reaction. “Why- why would I-”

“Josh, you woke me up while you were jerking off,” Tyler said grinning. “And I most definitely heard my name. So would you _really_ pass this chance?”

“…” Josh’s thoughts raced through his mind. Was he really going to do this? His heart told him that he definitely wanted this. Fuck, he wanted to jerk Tyler off. He wanted to do so much more to him. He wanted to pump his cock, finger him, fuck him, tease him, spank him, make him scream.  
Everything.  
Tyler tilted his head, his eyebrows raised as he waited for Josh to make his decision. Josh huffed and he threw his covers off, letting himself sink out of the bed. He landed on his feet next to Tyler who grinned widely. “Where do you want me.”

Tyler took Josh’s hand pulling him towards the couch. Josh tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he felt Tyler’s smol hand perfectly fitting in his. Tyler pushed Josh on the soft couch and sat in his lap without a warning. Josh huffed at the sudden weight and shifted underneath him, getting comfortable. Tyler’s bare back was pressed against Josh’s naked chest, his leg parted and his head on Josh’s shoulder. Tyler too Josh’s hand and placed it on his thigh, signalling him to start.

Josh bit his bottom lip and started to slowly stroke Tyler’s thigh, carefully examining every reaction. His hand slowly crept to Ty’s crotch. Tyler looked down at Josh’s hand, his breathing speeding up. He licked and then bit his bottom lip. Josh’s hand suddenly palmed him. Tyler’s breath hitched and he clenched his teeth together. Josh’s hand stroked him through his boxers, feeling it twitch in his hand. He felt Tyler tens underneath him. Josh got more confident and pulled the boxers down Tyler’s thighs, his length springing free. Josh immediately took it in his hand, he thumb flicking over the slit to collect the precum and using it as a lubricant. Tyler hissed in response. Josh started to slowly stroke him, making Tyler breath loudly. Some moans started to fall out of his mouth, encouraging Josh to go faster.

“F-fuck, Josh,” Tyler moaned, his nails digging into the fabric. Josh grinned as Tyler’s head tilted to the side, his neck exposed. Josh started to softly nip and suck on his neck. Tyler let out a whine as he felt Josh’s soft lips on his neck, marking him.

“Feel good, baby?” Josh muttered, speeding up his movements. Tyler gasped, desperately bucking up in his hands. Josh grinned at his eagerness, running his thumb over his slit. Tyler’s moans went up 2 octaves. His eyes fluttered shut, his mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned out, his thighs trembling and he arched his back.

“J-Josh, I’m gonna- I’m… mngh fuck!” he mewled. A string of curse words and moans left his mouth as he suddenly and prematurely comes, the sensation like being punched in the gut but in the best way possible. He gasped and arched his back as something unravels and he spurted his cum all over his bare chest and Josh’s hand. Josh kept pumping him through his orgasm, making him whine and squeal out. Tyler slowly came down from his high, the pleasure becoming too intense so he bucked his hips away from Josh’s hand. “T-too much… too much…”

Josh grinned and let go of him, rubbing his thigh.

“Good boy,” he mumbled, and pecked his neck. Tyler still panted loudly, sighing deeply.

“Fuck, that was good,” Tyler gasped and slid off Josh’s lap, pulling his boxers up. “Thanks, man.”

“Y-yeah, anytime, dude,” Josh awkwardly nodded, glancing at his cum coated hand. They sat next to each other for a few moments, the silence piercing them. Tyler took a deep breath and turned to Josh.

“I really like you, you know,” he said. Josh nodded, thinking he probably meant as friends.

“You’re my best frie-”

“No.. no, stop,” Tyler interrupted, looking away. “Don’t say friend. You know I wanted way more for a long time. And now it’s gonna be real awkward after this whole thing. It’s all my fault. I’m sorry. If you never want to see me again, I underst-”

“What the _hell_ are you talking about?” Josh asked frowning, “I thought you heard me moan your name?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you want to have a relationship-” Tyler argued, getting cut off by Josh pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet, both releasing their passion into it. When they broke away, their foreheads kept pressed together.

“It _does_ mean I want a relationship, dude. If you want that too,” Josh muttered. Tyler grinned and pressed their lips together, engaging into a short kiss.

“Of course I want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me mum


End file.
